


Last Man Standing

by Emospritelet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Alistair Gold is one of Blue Star's most popular escorts, but when there's confusion over his latest booking, he finds himself in the hotel room of Miss Belle Delacoeur.  Otherwise known as Lacey French, who is also expecting a client for the evening...Or the one where they try to fuck each other into oblivion





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neverland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738709) by [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet). 



> I've had this on the back burner for awhile, ever since I started Pixie Dust. Picking up Neverland again made me want to finish this too. Don't expect anything deep - it's porn :) But hey, on the plus side - no angst!

Alistair Gold reflected that of all the things he could be doing that evening, walking to a hotel to meet someone who had paid for three hours of sex wasn’t high on his list of favourite activities.  He supposed he should be grateful for the work; his son Neal had two years of college left, and selling his body was the best way he knew to pay for that, but it was soul-destroying. It also had the potential to be dangerous, although it had been months since he had been in a bad situation.  He had learned the hard way to recognise clients who took their pleasure from pain and humiliation.

 _The Arendelle Hotel_ was one that Gold had visited before.  It was a mid-price boutique establishment over twelve floors on one of Boston’s nicer back streets, and he looked it over as he drew to a halt, taking in the old-fashioned frontage with wrought-iron railings at the windows.  He had been waiting on the details of the client he was due to meet, and was surprised not to have received them; Tink usually sent them through at least an hour before the agreed time of his appointment.

He set down the black leather bag that carried the tools of his trade and dug out his phone, thumb flicking at the screen to call the agency.  It rang several times before being answered.

“Hello?”

A bright, cheerful voice chirped at him, and Gold blinked.

“Astrid?”

“Oh!” she squeaked.  “I meant to say ‘Good evening, Blue Star Escort Services’!  Please don’t tell Blue I screwed up again!”

“Where is Blue?” he asked.

“Networking,” she said.  “She had some sort of drinks party to go to.  She took Tink with her, so it’s - it’s just me tonight.  Sorry.”

Gold refrained from sighing with great difficulty.  Astrid was adorable, with a heart of gold, but somewhat on the ditzy side, and he wasn’t all that convinced of her computer skills, having overheard her conversations with Leroy, the handyman.  Of course, she could simply have been pretending not to know anything to let Leroy show off his own knowledge. It was the worst kept secret at _Blue Star_ that the two were in love with each other.  Gold decided to think positively.

“Right, I need you to send me the details of my client,” he said.  “It was all kind of last minute. Tink left a message to turn up at Hotel Arendelle, but I don’t have a name or room number.”

“Oh no!”

“Well, I’m sure we can get to the bottom of it,” he said.  “Everything will be on the computer system under Danny Devine, okay?  I’m at the hotel now.”

“I remember Tink telling me about the bookings,” she said pensively.

“Yes, and they’ll be on the computer,” he said, figuring that repetition was his friend in this situation.  “I need the name and the room number.”

There was silence, and he shook his head.  He could hear her muttering in the background.

“Astrid,” said Gold patiently.  “The name?”

“Oh yes!”  There was a crackle of paper.  “I have it somewhere!”

The was an ominous clink, and a muffled “Oops!”

Gold pinched the bridge of his nose.  Hard.

“Okay, look, never mind about the name,” he said.  “What room number is it?”

She didn’t respond, and he raised his eyes to the sky.  “Astrid!”

There was a scrabbling noise, and she came on the phone again, sounding breathless.

“Yes!  Sorry, it’s just - just - I spilled my tea all over the computer, and - and there was kind of a mini-explosion, and now it’s - it’s not - working...”

Her voice trailed off lamely, and Gold sighed.

“Is there _anything_ you can remember about this client?” he asked.  “I don’t want to have to knock on every hotel room door asking if anyone paid for sex, understand?”

“Oh, I think I remember that!” she said brightly.  “It was room 402, I’m sure of it! I remember because that was the number of _my_ first booking!”

“Well, that’s something, at least,” he said.

“Yeah, he was a Senator,” she said pensively.  “Not the nicest man, but he tipped well. I remember he enjoyed spanking—”

“Yeah, I don’t think we need to go into that right now,” said Gold hastily.  “You’re sure about 402?”

“Oh yes!”  She let out a squeak of alarm, and he shook his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine!” she said, in a too-cheerful voice.  “Well no, not _fine_ , there’s - there’s a lot of smoke coming out of this thing...”

“Oh my God…”  Gold ran a hand over his face.  “Look - just get out of there! Get a bloody fire extinguisher!  _Not_ the water one!”

“Oh, I’m sure Leroy will be able to help me fix this,” she said, sounding confident.  “What about you? Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll go and knock on 402,” he said.  “If there’s a problem, I’ll call back.”

“Okay!” she chirped.

He rang off, turning the phone to silent and shoving it into his pocket with a sigh of despair, then picked up his bag and trotted up the steps into the hotel lobby.  It was decorated in a modern style, the walls in shades of ice-blue, white and lilac, the staff in blue livery with silver buttons. He walked through the lobby to the elevators, pressing the call button.  The elevator, when it came, had mirrored panels all around, and he gave himself a final once-over, his suit a spotless three piece in charcoal grey, his shirt midnight blue silk with a silvery-grey tie. He was clean-shaven, no nicks on his cheeks, his hair cropped short, shining gold and silver in the light.  He nodded curtly to himself. As good as it got. Clients always liked the suits. Hopefully this client wouldn’t want an extension of their time together; he had already worked two nights that week and was tired. He pushed the button for the fourth floor, and sighed as the elevator made its way up. Three hours, and he could be out of there.

* * *

Lacey French was nervous, and she didn’t like the feeling.

She had heard good things about _Blue Star_ , and for the most part they had all turned out to be true.  Miss Blue seemed a kind and gracious employer, the pay and benefits were excellent, and the escorts she had met thus far had all been very welcoming.  She even had the option to let the client book the accommodation, but for her first assignment she had preferred to let the escort agency do it. _The Arendelle Hotel_ was clean, modern, and the room she was currently pacing back and forth in had a large king bed, lounge area with a couch and coffee table, and a bathroom tiled in slate grey.  The hotel receptionist, when she checked in, hadn’t batted an eyelid as she had asked for the key, and she presumed that he was well aware of her profession. To his credit, he hadn’t even looked down his nose at her.  All in all, the evening had started well. But now her client was late, and she had heard nothing from _Blue Star_.

She pulled her phone from her bag, swiping at her contact list to call.  It rang for a long time before someone picked up, with a hurried greeting that she was certain wasn’t the one the agency used.

“Hey,” she said.  “It’s Lacey. I’m on my first job, and I’m not sure if we’ve met.  Who’s that?”

“Astrid,” came the voice, sounding flustered.  “Um - I’m kind of having a situation here…”

“It’s cool, I’ll let you go in a second, I just need some info,” said Lacey.  “Who’s my client? I was sure we said seven o’clock, but he’s not here.”

“I - I can’t get into any of the records,” said Astrid.  “The computer kind of went _poof_ and now nothing’s working!”

Lacey rolled her eyes, pacing back and forth beside the bed.

“So you can’t tell me who I’m supposed to be banging tonight?” she asked.  “Whoever he is, he’s fucking late. Like an hour. At least tell me he paid in advance.”

“Um…”  Astrid’s uncertain tone made Lacey sigh.  “I - guess?”

“I don’t believe this…”

“I’m sorry!” said Astrid wretchedly.  “This evening has been a _nightmare_!”

“Astrid, come on!” Lacey threw up her hand and let it fall against her leg with a slap.  “I could be losing money here!”

There was a knock at the door, and her head whipped around.

“Hey, never mind,” she said quickly.  “I think he’s here. Maybe it was eight, not seven, my brain’s gone to crap!”

“Yes, but—”

“If there’s a problem I’ll call, okay?”

Lacey rang off, turning the phone to silent and shoving it in her bag before going to the door.  She glanced at herself in the mirror as she passed, tight black dress that showed off every curve, hair piled on top of her head, makeup on point…  She took a deep breath, and nodded to herself. _You got this, girl. Just remember to stay in character and keep your bloody wits about you._

She opened the door, and blinked.  A man stood there, gazing at her with a calm, somewhat flat expression in his dark eyes.  He was maybe in his late forties, possibly early fifties. Short for a guy: perhaps five-eight, and thin.  He wore what looked like a very expensive three-piece suit with a dark blue silk shirt and grey tie, and his light brown hair was cropped short and scattered with grey, shining silver at his temples.

“Good evening,” he said quietly.  “I believe we have an appointment.”

Lacey started, remembering what she was supposed to be doing.  His accent was Scottish, though somewhat softer than she had heard from others.  There was a pleasant warmth to it, a low roundness that made the words flow out and wrap around her.  She licked her lips.

“Yeah,” she said, and then smiled.  She made her voice a little lower and softer, more sultry and inviting. “Yes, we do. Come on in.”

She stepped back, and he moved past her into the room, a black leather holdall swinging from one hand.  She pushed the door shut and locked it, turning to look him over as he glanced around the room. He had an angular face, with high cheekbones and a slightly crooked nose.  Silvery wisps of hair brushed the pointed tips of his ears, and she wondered what he did for a living. A company chairman, perhaps, or an investment banker. It must be something that paid well enough to get him that suit and three hours of her time on a Friday night.  He wasn’t wearing a wedding ring, so maybe he was too busy to have a proper relationship. Or maybe he just liked sleeping with strangers where he could set the terms and avoid emotional entanglements. Either way he looked pretty good, and his money would spend just as well as anyone else’s.

“Three hours, right?” she said, and he glanced over his shoulder.

“Correct.”

“What’s your name?” she asked.

He set down the bag on the arm of the couch, adjusting his cuffs as he turned to face her, then inclined his head, and smiled, showing white teeth.

“Danny Devine, at your service.”

_So did your parents hate you, or did they give all their kids stripper names?_

“I’m Belle,” she said, keeping the amusement from her face.  “Belle Delacoeur.”

His mouth twitched a little, as though he knew that wasn’t her real name.  She reasoned that perhaps Danny Devine wasn’t his, either. Clients often gave fake names, she had been told.  He opened up the bag, lifting out a bottle of champagne and holding it up. She wondered what else was in there.  Work stuff, maybe? Papers?

“Well, Miss Delacoeur,” he said.  “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.  Would you like a drink?”

She hesitated, but the champagne had very obviously not been opened, and she couldn’t see any way he could have tampered with it.

“I’d love one,” she said.  “There are glasses on the drinks cabinet.”

He nodded, and proceeded to open the champagne, which was clearly something he was used to doing.  She watched with interest as he fetched a hand towel from the bathroom, removed the foil and the wire cage from around the cork, then wrapped the towel over the top and twisted the bottle, the cork coming free with a low _phut_ sound.  He removed the towel with a flourish, and she heard a fizzing noise, but the champagne remained in the bottle, which was more than could be said for the few times she had opened one.

“Hey, you managed not to spurt everywhere,” she said.  “Good job.”

He shot her a look, and she wanted to clap a hand over her mouth as she realised what she’d said.  Lacey would happily say such things, usually with a wink and a suggestive snicker, but Belle Delacoeur was more refined.  Or so she had decided when she created the character she would use for her assignments. A blush rose in her cheeks, but she decided to just run with the innuendo, and raised her chin, swinging one hip outwards.

“Guess that bodes well for me, huh?” she said.  A little flattery never hurt.

“The night is young,” he said, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

He poured two glasses, and handed one to her.  Lacey cradled it in both hands, breathing in the light scent and waiting until he took a drink before she did the same.  The champagne was crisp and clean, fizzing on her tongue, and she watched him over her glass, at the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, and the light glinted on his hair.  Definitely attractive. She ran her eyes over his body, realising that she was intrigued about what he was hiding under the suit, and he swilled champagne around his mouth before swallowing, dark eye studying her as carefully as she studied him.

“May I call you Belle?” he asked.

“Please do.”   _Maybe it’ll encourage me to keep in fucking character._

He nodded.

“Well,” he said.  “Let’s discuss terms.”

“Terms?”

“What you want,” he said patiently.  “And more importantly, what you don’t want.”

Lacey stared at him for a moment.  He was offering her a _choice_?  

“I guess - I guess communication’s the most important thing,” she said.  “I don’t want any nasty surprises.”

“I understand.”

“And - and I really didn’t sign up for a world of pain, either.”

“Good,” he said briskly.  “I have no interest in causing you pain, Belle.  And if there’s something I do that you don’t like, I want you to tell me to stop, alright?”

 _Wow.  You are_ not _what I was expecting._

“What about you?” she asked, and his eyebrows twitched.

“Me?”

“Yeah,” she said.  “What do you want?”

He stared at her for a moment, as though he didn’t understand the question, and then blinked.

“I’m already getting everything I want from this evening, I assure you,” he said quietly.

 _What the hell does_ that _mean?  Guess it doesn’t matter.  He’s paid already. Doesn’t seem to be a creep.  Let’s go._

“Well, okay then,” she said.  “I guess that’s it.”

“Very well.”  He took another drink, and set down his glass.  “Shall we begin?”

“Uh…”

She took a final swig of the champagne, and set the glass next to his, her heart thumping with a small amount of trepidation.   _You’re Belle, you’re Belle, you’re Belle..._

“Yes,” she said.  “I’m ready.”

He stepped closer, moving until he was almost touching her, and Lacey felt her breath quicken a little as he reached up to cup her face with his hands.  They were smooth and cool, the scent of cologne on his fingers, and she was surprised to feel arousal tug at her abdomen. His eyes were very dark, gazing into hers as though he could see into her soul.

“Shall I kiss you?” he asked, and his voice was low and rough.  The gentle tug in her belly became a clench.

“Please,” she whispered, and he lowered his mouth to hers.

His lips were warm and soft, and he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to rise up on her toes with a tiny moan.  His tongue stroked against hers, and she slid her hands up his chest, feeling the warmth of his body through the suit he wore. He tasted good, and she let out a hum of pleasure as they kissed, his fingers sending tiny shivers through her as they stroked over the nape of her neck.  He broke the kiss, lips pulling at hers as they parted, and pressed his brow to hers, his dark eyes flicking open.

“What would you like me to do to you?” he murmured, his voice a low rumble, and Lacey licked her lips as she shivered deliciously.

_You want me to guide you, huh?  I can do that._

“Undress me,” she whispered.

He moved around her, his body brushing against hers, and she shivered again as she felt his fingers at her back, taking the zipper of her dress and slowly pulling it down.  She gasped as he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, and his fingers slipped beneath the opened back of the dress, pushing it from her shoulders and down her arms. It fell to her waist, and she slipped her arms out as he pushed the dress over her hips, leaving her in her underwear and stockings.  Moving around to face her again, he pulled pins from her hair, unwinding it and letting it fall, his fingers stroking through it to separate the strands. There was a calm softness in his face, in his eyes, his gaze running over her without any of the lust or greed she had expected. It was something like reverence.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.  “You’re beautiful, Belle.”

Lacey shivered as his hands stroked over her bare shoulders, wanting to take her lower lip between her teeth, the way she always had when she was nervous. She thought she had gotten over that.  She thought she had closed herself off enough that nothing could touch her. And yet the way he was looking at her, as though she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, as though she _mattered_ , was making her breath catch in her throat.  She decided that she trusted him.

“Now the bra,” she said softly.

His thumbs gently slipped under the straps at her shoulders, drawing them down her arms, and he reached around to the back to unhook it deftly.  The bra fell from her, and she licked her lips as he looked her over, a low appreciative murmur coming from him. It gave her an unexpectedly good feeling to know how attractive he found her, and she sucked in a breath as he bent his head to kiss her neck, shivers running through her as his lips pulled at her skin.  She let out a moan, hands sliding up his arms to rest on his shoulders, and he bent his knees a little, kissing down her throat, mouth trailing over her chest until he reached her nipple. Lacey moaned again as he sucked it in between his lips, the feel of his tongue against her sending jolts of sensation through her body.

She rose up on her toes, fingers stroking through his hair, her breath coming hard as his hand cupped her other breast and squeezed.  Her head rolled back, hair tickling between her shoulder blades as he sucked at her, and he slid his hand around to the small of her back, pulling her closer.  The fine wool of his suit was soft against her skin, and she felt a tiny thrill at being almost naked while he was so buttoned up and immaculate. He let her nipple slip from his mouth, kissing back up to her throat to suck at the place where her pulse throbbed, and Lacey let out a moan of pleasure.

Gold let his hands slide down her back, cupping her small, pert rear end.  Belle Delacoeur - he doubted that was her true name, but it suited her nonetheless - was certainly lovely to look at, and very pleasant in his arms, being just the right height and build to suit his own small frame.  She seemed nervous, and he felt that familiar urge to protect, to reassure. He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her throat, reaching her ear as his thumbs slipped under the waistband of her underwear.

“Shall I take these off?” he murmured, and she nodded.

He pushed the underwear slowly down over her hips, letting it fall around her ankles, and she stepped out of it with one high-heeled shoe, then the other.  Sliding her hands to his shoulders, she reached for the knot of his silk tie, and began tugging it open, drawing the length of silk through until she could pull it from around his neck and toss it aside.  She plucked open the first three buttons of his shirt, exposing the top of his chest, then her hands dropped to flick open the buttons of his jacket, and she pushed it from his shoulders. Gold let it fall, snagging it with one hand and draping it over the back of the nearby couch.

“You want to get on the bed?” she asked.

He smiled a little, nodding, and she stepped away from him, walking to the bed with a swing of her hips.  He wondered what had brought her here, why a creature so lovely would feel the need to pay for sex. There could certainly be no shortage of men who would be willing to oblige her for free, but perhaps she had been hurt or disappointed in the past.  She sounded Australian, so it was possible that she was only in the city for a short time, and had therefore chosen guaranteed pleasure, with the certainty of no strings attached. Either way, it was none of his business.

He took the gold cufflinks from his sleeves as he watched her, slipping them into his pants pocket and letting the cuffs hang loose.  She had kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed in nothing but her lace-top stockings, and was sitting up with her hands braced behind her and her knees bent.  Her breasts were pushed up, the dark cleft between her legs glistening with promise, and he felt himself twitch with interest. He turned to his bag, reaching for some condoms and throwing them onto the bed, and Belle picked one up.

“A moment,” he said, as she made to open it.  “Let’s see to your pleasure before we open that, shall we?”

Her eyes widened, and he nodded to himself.  Definitely disappointed in the past, then. Well, she had paid for him to put her needs first, and he intended to.

“Lie back,” he whispered.

For a moment he thought she was about to say something, but then she slowly lowered herself back on the bed, knees still bent.  He knelt at her feet, hands on her knees, watching her chest rise and fall with her breath, red lips parted, her dark curls spread out on the pillows.   _God, she’s gorgeous!  The prettiest thing I’ve seen._

He slid his hands up one thigh, fingertips tucking under the edge of her stocking, and he slowly peeled it down, baring her leg.  Her skin was as smooth and pale as the rest of her, and he pulled off the stocking at her foot, letting it flutter to the floor. Her toes were painted dark red, the same colour as her fingernails, and he lifted the foot in his palm, bending his head to press a kiss to it.  Belle gasped as his tongue pushed between her toes, stroking against delicate skin. He drew a toe into his mouth, sucking at her, and she let out a tiny moan. His tongue flickered over her, and he sucked each toe in turn before running his lips along the underside of her foot.  She jerked a little, ticklish, and he briefly smiled before lowering her foot onto the bed.

He repeated his actions with her other leg, rolling down the stocking and tossing it aside, letting his tongue explore the curves and hollows of her foot before dropping it to the bed.  She was fully naked, chest heaving and lips gleaming, and he bent his head to press kisses to her knees, gently pushing them apart to kiss her inner thighs. Belle sucked in a breath as his lips moved upwards, her skin as soft as silk.  He could smell her scent in the air, arousal making his cock swell in his pants. There would be no need for chemical assistance on this occasion, it seemed. At least not for the first time. She had paid for three hours; it was likely he would be asked to perform more than once in that time.  It looked as though it was going to be as much of a pleasure for him as for her. Which made a change.

He could hear her breathing quicken as his mouth trailed higher, the tip of his tongue gently tracing over her skin and making her start.  Her scent was intoxicating, sweet musk in the air around him, and he nosed the soft skin of her nether lips, letting his breath wash over her before pressing a kiss to her.  Belle moaned, and slowly, gently, he let the tip of his tongue part her soft folds, drawing upwards. Her moan became a cry, her hands dropping to stroke his hair, sending shivers through him, and her flavour spread across his tongue, causing a low growl of appreciation to rumble up out of him.  He licked her again, achingly slow and deliberate, and Belle moaned and lifted her hips, trying to push herself closer to his mouth.

“That’s so good!” she whispered.  “Oh God, that’s amazing!”

He swept his tongue over her, feeling the hardened nub of her clit, tasting the salt of her arousal on his tongue, breathing in the scent of her.  One hand pushed her thigh down a little, so that he could reach more of her, and his other hand crept up between her legs, beneath his chin, gently stroking her flesh as his tongue swept and circled.  Belle continued to whisper how good it felt, and he got the strange impression that she was trying to encourage him, to reassure him. An odd thing for a paying client, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. It showed she was a good person.

He let the tip of his tongue tease her clit, stroking around it in slow circles, and Belle let out a whimper, back arching upwards before falling back against the blankets.  Her hands were still carding his hair, nails scraping his scalp, a pleasant sensation, and he let a finger tease her entrance, her flesh slippery with saliva and her own juices.  She moaned, fingers tightening on the few strands of his hair that she had managed to grasp, and he pushed the finger inside her, sliding deep and feeling soft, wet flesh close up around him.  It made his mind stray to how good it would feel to slide his cock deep inside her and fuck her, long and slow. He shoved the thought away, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.   _First I make her come.  Then I make her come again.  Then we’ll see what else she wants._

“God, that’s good!” she breathed.

He began to slide the finger in and out of her, his tongue sweeping over her in a steady rhythm.  Her body was starting to grow taut, her muscles stiffening, and he quickened the pace a little, thrusting and licking, her juices spreading over his nose, his chin, her scent covering him.  Belle let out a high, whimpering moan, clutching at his hair, her back arching upwards as his tongue flickered back and forth over her clit. She came with a loud cry, her body jerking, and he drew out the finger, licking up salty, whitish cum as it leaked from her.

“You taste delicious!” he growled, and she murmured something in response, her body still twitching.

He ran his tongue over her flesh, pushing inside her, and finished by pressing kisses to her, sticky fluid on his lips.  Shifting onto his knees, he began kissing up over her belly to her breasts, his mouth fastening over a nipple and sucking at her.  Belle’s hands stroked up his arms to rest on his shoulders, and he pushed up on the heels of his hands to gaze down at her. She was smiling a little, her eyes heavy-lidded and sleepy, but they latched onto his, and her smile widened.

“That was amazing!” she purred, and her forefinger stroked across from his shoulder to the hollow at the base of his naked throat, tracing a line down his chest to where the shirt was buttoned.  “But you’re overdressed.”

She went to work on the waistcoat, getting it open and pushing it from his shoulders, and he knelt up to shrug it off and toss it towards the chair.  His hands dropped to the buttons of his shirt, and Belle pushed up on the heels of her hands, watching as he tugged it from his pants and peeled it off.  She ran her hands over his body, eyes flicking over his skin, fingers running over his nipples and sending jolts of sensation through him. The palms of her hands slid down over his belly, thumbs brushing against his belt, and he held her gaze as she slowly pulled it open with a clink of the buckle.

“I like your suit,” she said, and his mouth twitched a little.

“Most of it seems to be over on that chair.”

“I like what’s underneath it more.”

She unhooked the clasp at the top of his pants and drew down the zipper, pushing the pants over his hips to reveal black silk boxers.  A finger traced the rigid line of his cock, and she smirked a little, eyes gleaming.

“Well now,” she murmured.  “I think it’s high time I gave this some attention, don’t you?”

“We can wait a little while, if you like,” he said.  “There are many more ways I can give you pleasure, but it’s your decision.”

She put her head to the side, looking curious.

“Many more ways?”

He smiled, stroking a wisp of hair back from her cheek.

“Let me up a moment, and I’ll get some things from my bag.”

Lacey sat back on her heels as he got off the bed, bending to take off shoes and socks and slipping out of his suit pants, which were carefully folded and draped over the back of the chair.  He seemed very meticulous. She wondered if he was like that in every area of life. Perhaps he was one of those men who liked everything just so - a spotless house with everything in its place.  She imagined he had cleaning staff to take care of that sort of thing. Unlike her tiny one-bed apartment with its piles of books, collection of used coffee mugs and the ever-present basket of unfolded laundry.  She imagined he’d curl his lip in disgust at the way she lived.

She watched curiously as he opened up the black leather bag and reached inside, rummaging around a little before bringing out what looked like a selection of vibrators in various sizes and stacking them on the dresser. Lacey blinked.

“You - you brought your own toys?” she asked disbelievingly.

“Of course.”

“Oh.”  She brushed a curl of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.  “Yeah, I have a bunch with me, too.”

“Perhaps we could compare notes,” he suggested, with a wicked grin, and she giggled.

“I say we try a few of them out first,” she said.  “Do you have lube?”

“Of course,” he said again, a faint look of puzzlement on his face.  “A moment, let me get some.”

“I’m not allergic to any of it, so it doesn’t matter which kind.”

“I have several varieties,” he said, reaching into the bag again.  “But this is excellent.”

He held up a plastic bottle with a pump dispenser, and Lacey nodded with a smile as she recognised the brand. That would do nicely. She held out a hand to him.

“Come here,” she said softly.  “Come to bed.”

He smiled faintly, and tossed the toys and lube onto the bed before taking her hand and climbing on beside her.  His mouth found hers, and she moaned a little at the taste of him as his tongue slipped inside, a hint of her salt still on his lips.  He pushed her slowly back onto the bed, and Lacey ran her fingers through the short strands of his hair as she settled back against the blankets, hs body a pleasant weight on her.  Their lips parted as he broke the kiss, lifting his head a little, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark with desire.

“Would you like me to use one of the toys?”

His voice was low and rough, making her skin tingle with anticipation, and she nodded.  He seemed to get his kicks from giving her pleasure, which made a surprising change, but she was well aware she would have to return the favour at some point.  She thought it over as he reached above her to grab the bottle of lube. Perhaps she could ride him hard, make him lose his mind. That could be fun for both of them.

He pushed up onto his knees and squirted a little of the lube onto his hands, warming it between his palms before he lay back down by her side and reached between her legs.  Lacey moaned as he touched her, gently stroking slippery fingers through her sensitive flesh.

“That feels so good!” she whispered.

She felt him smile against her ear as he slipped a finger inside her, and she moaned, pushing up against his hand as his thumb rubbed over her clit.  It felt good, and she was almost certain he could make her come just with the touch of his hand, but then he withdrew the finger from her and after a moment she heard the low, insistent buzz of one of the vibrators.  She licked her lips, breath catching in her throat in anticipation. The first touch of something smooth and firm against her clit made her cry out in pleasure, and then he began moving it slowly, stroking against her flesh, sending waves of sensation through her body.

She opened her legs a little, arching her back, moaning as she pushed her hips upwards, and he continued to move the vibrator over her.  It felt incredible, and she let her head roll back against the pillows, her moans growing louder. She could feel a tide of pleasure rising up through her body, making her cheeks flush and her heart pound, and she closed her eyes, lips parted, holding her breath before letting it out in a wailing cry as she came.

Bliss poured over her in a wave of heat, her body jerking, and he pulled the vibrator from her just before it became too much for her sensitive flesh.  She moaned and writhed, almost purring in pleasure, her whole body feeling heavy and loose and relaxed. He was kissing her neck, soft lips trailing over her skin, and she let herself sink into the blankets with a contented sigh, her body tingling.

He pushed up on one elbow, looking down at her with a tiny grin on his face, as though he was pleased with himself, and Lacey shook her head a little.   _Okay, I gotta earn my money here, this is insane!_

She pushed him onto his back, kissing him hungrily, and he slid a hand into her hair, fingers twisting around her curls as his tongue slipped into her mouth.  Lacey hummed in appreciation, hands sliding down over his chest, and he let out a brief exclamation as she teased his nipples with thumb and forefinger. Her hands worked lower, finding the waistband of his boxers, and she began gently working them down over his hips.  He lifted up off the bed to help her, and she shuffled lower, drawing the black silk down the length of his legs and off at his feet.

Turning back to him, she ran her eyes over him for a moment.  He was perhaps a little thin, but in good shape for a guy his age, and very noticeably aroused, which made her smirk.  She dropped onto the palms of her hands, walking her way up the bed to gaze down at him.

“I think it’s your turn,” she said softly.

Gold closed his eyes at her kiss, and relaxed into the pillows as she pulled her mouth from his and began kissing down his throat.  Her dark, silky hair tickled the skin of his chest, the pull of her lips sending tiny bursts of pleasure through him. She glanced up, holding his gaze for a moment, and then moved down the bed, kissing over his belly, her lips brushing against his skin.  It felt good, and he wanted her to continue, to kiss down between his legs and suck his balls in between those perfect lips. He wanted her hot, wet mouth to close up around his cock and suck him hard. But he had learned the hard way never to allow someone that kind of power over him, and as she kissed along the crease at the top of his thigh, his hands tightened on her shoulders, pushing her up and away from him.

“That - that won’t be necessary,” he said, a little breathlessly, and she sat back a little, looking puzzled.

“You don’t want me to?”

He shook his head.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t, thank you.”

She shrugged, as if to say it didn’t matter to her, and moved up his body again to kiss his chest, sucking on his nipples and making him groan before pushing up on her hands, dark curls falling around her face.

“Are you ready?” she whispered, and he nodded.

She wriggled back down between his legs, and he heard the crackle of the condom packet as she got it open. Her hair was hanging in front of her face, hiding what she was doing, but he felt her grasp his cock, and he sucked in a breath as she gripped him hard, pulling him upwards to roll on the condom.  He reached for the bottle of lube, squirting a little onto himself and spreading it with his fingers, and Belle crawled back up the bed a little, straddling him, her core pressed against the hard length of him.  Her hands slid slowly up his chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples and making him jerk in response, and then she reached between them, taking him in hand and gently guiding him inside her.

Gold groaned as she sank down onto him, her heat surrounding him.  She straightened up, sweeping her hair out of her face, her breasts pulled high as she arched her back a little, gently rolling her hips as she settled herself.  It felt incredible, and he reached up to take her hips and hold her in place, knowing it would increase the friction for her, increase the pleasure. She braced herself with her hands on his belly, and began to move her hips with a slow, rhythmic, circular motion, grinding against him.

He let his head roll back with a groan of pleasure, pushing his hips up to meet her, tugging her against him, and Belle moaned in response, shaking back her hair.  He reached to the side, grasping at one of the bullet vibrators, and caught her eyes for a moment, getting a nod from her before flicking it on with his thumb. She was breathing hard as she moved, eyes fixed on his, and he slid the vibrator down over his belly and between her legs into the wet heat where their bodies joined.

Lacey threw her head back with a moaning cry as the slim, firm shape slipped over her clit, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through her.  She tried to keep her concentration, to keep her rhythm, letting him slide out almost all the way before sinking back down onto him, but it was hard not to fuck him hard and fast and take them both over the edge.  She shook her head, fingers digging into the skin on his belly as she quickened her pace just a little, hips moving in time with the thrusts of the vibrator. His cock felt good inside her, hard and deep, and she arched her back a little, wanting to take as much of him inside her as she could get.  He seemed to sense her need, gripping her with one hand as the other thrust the toy in and out of the space where they met, hot and slick with fluid. His hips pushed upwards, thrusting deep, and a low groan rumbled out of him, making her belly clench with need.

“God, that’s good!” she gasped.  “You feel so _good_!”

He groaned in response, thrusting upwards, one hand holding her in place as the other rubbed the vibrator over her flesh, and she leaned back a little further, increasing the friction, clenching her inner walls around him and tugging hard.  His eyes rolled, his head pushing back against the pillows, and she could see the muscles of his neck and arms growing taut with the effort. She kept up her rhythm, squeezing him, pulling him, feeling the head of his cock rub against her, deep inside her body.  She rocked her hips, knowing it would excite him, and he arched upwards with a groaning cry as he came, cock pulsing inside her.

Lacey straightened up, shifting her hips forward a little and rocking against him over and over until pleasure burst through her once more.  She let out a loud cry, hands braced on his belly, and let her head drop as she tried to catch her breath, sweat beading on her lip and trickling down between her breasts.  The vibrator was still tucked between them, its buzzing too much sensation against her tender skin, and she plucked it out and tossed it aside. Gripping the base of the condom, she eased up off him and rolled onto her back with a sharp exhalation of relief, and for a moment there was only the sound of their ragged, uneven breathing.

Gold ran a hand over his face, his heart thumping hard and sweat cooling on his skin.  He glanced to the side, where a clock sat on the nightstand. Plenty of time left. Turning his head, he saw that Belle was still gulping in air, the tip of her tongue sweeping over her lips.

“Would you like a drink?” he asked, and she nodded.

He got up, grasping the base of the condom and heading for the bathroom to dispose of the thing.  Once he had washed his hands and returned, he refilled their champagne glasses and carried them over to the bed. Belle had pushed up against the pillows, dark curls falling over flushed cheeks. She smiled as he handed over her glass, and let out a groan of approval as he went to pour a glass of water.  The champagne was set down at once, and she cupped the glass in both hands, drinking it down and licking her lips.

“Thanks.  God, I was thirsty!”

He refilled the glass, but she shook her head and reached for her champagne, so he drank the water himself, taking a moment to pop one of the pills that he carried in his bag before climbing onto the bed beside her and sitting back.  She turned onto her side a little, eyeing him pensively.

“You want to take a shower?” she asked, and her voice had taken on that sultry tone again.  He smiled.

“Let me go and turn it on.”

“Mmm.”  She took a sip of her champagne.  “I bet you’re good at that.”

He grinned at her, then took a swig of his drink and got up, heading for the bathroom.  It was tiled in dark grey, and the shower was just the right size for two people to share, with small bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel lined up in a chrome rack to the side.  Turning on the water, he let it run until it was hot, and started at the feel of hands creeping around his waist. Soft lips found his ear, making him shiver.

“Sorry if I made you jump,” breathed Belle.  “Is it ready?”

He turned, smirking a little at her grinning face, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.  Really, she was very lovely. This was turning into the most enjoyable assignment he had ever been given.

“Ready to go,” he confirmed.  “Shall we?”

“You get in, I’ll be there in a second.”

She slipped out of the room, and he got into the shower, closing the glass door behind him and stepping under the hot water.  He ran his hands over his face with a deep sigh, letting the water course over his skin. Reaching for the shower gel, he began to wash, smiling as he heard the glass door open behind him.  He turned to face her, and Belle stepped close, lifting her head to kiss him and pressing her body against his. Their skin was slippery with water, lips sliding, mouths soft and wet. He could feel something cool and hard against his hip, and broke the kiss, glancing down. She was holding a large vibrator and a bottle of silicone lubricant, which she placed on the rack, next to the miniature bottles of toiletries.

“You’re very well prepared,” he observed, and she shrugged.

“Ready for anything.  Within reason. I’m a regular Girl Scout.”

He grinned at that, and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her under the water with him and reaching up to cup her face as his mouth found hers.  Belle pulled the glass door shut, sealing them in as steam rose. He deepened the kiss, and she moaned into his mouth, water cascading over them, making their lips slippery as he pushed her back against the tiled wall.  One hand slid down between them to cup her mound, and Belle shifted, rubbing against his fingers. He gently stroked through velvet flesh, making her moan again as a finger entered her. She was scalding hot, soft and wet, and he fingered her with long, slow thrusts, his thumb rubbing over her swollen clit.  She moaned, nails digging into his shoulders, one leg lifting to hook around his hip.

He could feel his cock already beginning to twitch with interest, although he knew it would take a little while for him to grow hard again, and so he broke the kiss and drew his fingers from her.  She began kissing his chest, lips and teeth gently tugging at him, and he pulled away, circling around until he was behind her, his back pressed against the cold tiles. Slipping his arm around her waist, he drew her back against him.  Belle moaned, shifting her hips so that her buttocks rubbed against his cock, and making him grin.

He reached to the side, grasping the bottle of lube and squirting a little into his palm before setting it down and taking up the vibrator.  He spread the lube over the end, flicking it on to feel a strong, insistent buzz. Belle sucked in a breath as if in anticipation, and he bent his head to kiss her neck as he slipped the vibrator between her thighs.  Belle moaned as it brushed against her, and he trailed his lips around to her ear.

“Open your legs,” he rasped.

Belle moaned again, head rolling back against his shoulder, feet shifting on the floor of the shower as she opened her legs wider.  He began to tease her with the head, rubbing it in slow circles over her flesh.

“God, that’s good!” she breathed.  “Oh, that’s amazing!”

His lips brushed her ear, sucking at the lobe, and he gently pushed the head of the vibrator into her.

“Can you take it, Belle?” he whispered.  “Can you take it all inside you?”

She nodded, arching her back a little as he slowly pushed the vibrator inside her, the thick plastic shaft sinking into her flesh and making her rise up on her toes with a gasp of pleasure.

“Very good,” he said softly.  “That’s very good, Belle.”

Gold kissed her neck, his other hand sliding down over her belly, a finger gently circling her clit as he thrust the vibrator in and out.  She moaned, reaching up to run her fingers over his scalp, legs opening wider as he pushed and pulled, fingertips flickering over slippery flesh.  She let out a tiny cry, and he drew his tongue up her throat, water droplets spattering against his skin. He was growing hard, his cock pressing against her rear, and she pushed back against him, moving her hips a little to send jolts of sensation through him.  Steam was filling the shower, blurring his sight and damp in his lungs, and he ran his tongue over her pulse point, feeling the heavy throb of it.

“Harder,” she breathed, and he pushed the rigid shaft deep, making her roll her head back with a moan.

“How’s that?” he asked.  “Is that good?”

She nodded vigorously, and he slipped the vibrator in and out, fingers flickering, feeling her body grow taut as she neared her peak.  She came with a shout, her body shaking, and he kissed her neck, holding her tight around the waist as she jerked and moaned. Slowly, he drew out the vibrator, watching glistening strands of cum wash away in the water.  She took it from him to wash it, her hands shaking a little, her breathing heavy. Water ran into his eyes, stinging, and he squeezed them shut, wiping his face and stepping back a little out of the torrent. Dark hair was plastered to her skin in curling strands, and he brushed it from her shoulders, kissing her gently as she set the vibrator in the chrome rack again.  His cock was still hard, and he felt a powerful urge to be inside her, a need to feel her come. He wondered how much time they had left.

“What would you like me to do to you?” he murmured, and she twisted in his arms, twining her arms around his neck as she nuzzled his nose with hers.

“I want you inside me,” she breathed.  “Are you ready?”

She slipped a hand down between them, gripping his cock, and her lips curved upwards in a grin.  Her eyes flicked open, clear blue pools meeting his gaze, her cheeks adorably flushed and her mouth full and dark and wet.  Her fingers stroked him, sliding up and down the shaft, tracing around the head and making him shiver.

“Feels like you’re ready,” she whispered.  “Feels like you want to use this hard cock on me.  Push it deep until you’re all the way inside me. Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” he rasped.  “Yes, I want you!”

She leaned in a little, lips gently brushing his ear.

“Then take me,” she whispered.  “Take me to bed and fuck me hard, Mr Devine.”

She squeezed him, and he felt a surge of desire go through him, his body responding instantly to her touch, to the feel of her against him, to the self-satisfied smirk on her beautiful face and the gleam in her eyes.  He kissed her hungrily, and she released him, stepping back and opening the shower door, hips swinging as she left.

Lacey towelled herself dry swiftly, rubbing water from her hair, and heard the shower cut off as she went into the bedroom.  The air was cool against her damp skin, and she tossed the towel aside, rummaging in her bag for a set of anal beads. She had a pink plastic set, grouped in a curved, rigid line in increasing sizes, and she threw it onto the bed along with a couple of condoms and some more lube.  She had thought of a way they could both get some pleasure. After a moment, she dug out a hollow butt plug and a bullet vibrator, and tossed those onto the bed. Never hurt to be prepared.

Her skin was tingling, her hands still trembling a little, and she could feel excitement and arousal tugging at her, making her belly clench and her heart thump.  It was the most incredible night she had ever had, and to be paid money for the pleasure seemed to good to be true.

Crawling onto the bed, she heard soft footsteps, and turned to face him as he entered, a towel snagged around his waist and his hair damp.  Her eyes dropped to his crotch, a telltale bulge in the towel proof of his arousal. It made her grin, and she held out a hand to him.

“Come here,” she said softly.

He smiled a little, getting onto the bed on his knees, and she shifted onto her own, kneeling up and reaching for the towel at his waist.  Her fingers pulled slowly at soft cotton, opening it up and throwing it aside, and she let out a hum of pleasure as she ran a finger up the length of his cock.  He was hard and ready, his chest heaving, and she traced a winding path around the head and down the shaft, stroking over the soft sac of his balls. Flicking her eyes up to meet his, she smiled, and reached to the side for a condom.  He watched as she rolled it on, his breath quickening a little at her touch, and Lacey licked her lips before leaning in to kiss his chest, sucking at a nipple and making him let out a low, rumbling growl. She drew back, catching her lower lip with her teeth as she met his eyes, knowing that it made her look adorably coy and infinitely corruptible.

“Here,” she said, and reached for the set of beads, holding it up.

Gold raised an eyebrow, but took them from her, along with the bottle of lube she passed him.  She turned around onto her knees, spreading them wide and lifting her rear to reveal the deep pink petals of her sex, glistening with her juices.  He licked his lips, wanting to touch her, and she looked over her shoulder and winked at him, lips parted in a soft pout.

“Give it to me,” she purred.

Gold smirked to himself at her play-acting, but squirted some lube into his hand, warming it between his palms before spreading it between her legs.  She moaned, rocking back a little, and he squirted more onto the beads, spreading it with his fingers and making them slippery. Hooking one finger through the plastic ring at the end, he pushed the first, smallest bead inside her, and she gasped, tossing her head, dark strands of damp hair whipping across pale shoulders.  He pushed against her tight entrance, letting a larger bead slip into her, and she moaned, fingers curling into the blankets. Another push, and a third was inside her.

“How is that?” he asked softly.  “Can you take another?”

“Yes!” she whispered.

He pushed again, feeling it stretch her, hearing her tiny cry as it entered.

“Again!” she gasped.

She moaned as he pushed another inside, and the sound of it went straight to his groin.  He shifted closer, his cock pressed against her right buttock, and she glanced over her shoulder again.

“Fuck me!” she breathed.  “I want you inside me!”

He shifted position, sliding two fingers wet with lube inside her, and she moaned, pushing back onto his hand. Sliding the fingers out, he took himself in hand and eased into her, grasping her hips and pulling, sinking all the way inside her.  She let out a cry, throwing her head back as he filled her. He could feel the beads inside her, pressing against his cock through her slick walls, and he grasped the plastic ring.  There were two beads remaining, the two largest, and he gently pushed against her, watching as she spread her knees a little further apart, feeling the pressure against his cock as the bead slipped inside.  He slowly rocked his hips, letting himself slide out almost all the way before thrusting back inside, and she cried out.

“One more,” he whispered.  “Can you take it?”

“Yes!”

He pushed again, and she moaned as the bead stretched her, her breath catching as it slipped inside. Releasing his finger from the plastic ring, he stroked his hands over her hips, and let himself slide out again before pushing back in, the feel of the beads an exquisite ripple of sensation against his cock.

“That’s good!” she gasped.  “You feel so good!”

He started to move with a slow, even rhythm, sinking deep inside her with every thrust, watching the muscles in her back and shoulders twitch as her hands grasped at the sheets.  Glancing to the side, he grasped the bullet vibrator, pressing the button at the end to turn it on. He reached around her hip and between her legs, and Belle moaned as the smooth tip of it rubbed over her clit.  He could feel the sensations where he was buried within her, and he kept up the rhythm, long, slow strokes, the bullet circling her clit as he pushed and pulled inside her. The feel of it was incredible, and he found himself trying to run through all the Shakespeare sonnets that he knew by heart, to list the plays in order of date, anything to distract his mind from the way she felt and the sounds she was making as he sank into her hot flesh.  Her muscles were stiffening, her breath coming in pants, and he could sense she was as close as he.

“Oh, please!” she gasped.  “Please!”

He sank into her again, letting out a guttural groan of pleasure at the feel of the beads against his cock, the sensation almost too much to bear.  She was whimpering, her body shaking with the tension, and he groaned over and over, fucking her with short, rapid thrusts, the bullet rubbing over her clit as he worked them both to the edge.  Coloured stars burst behind his eyes as he came hard, and she followed him with a high-pitched cry, her flesh squeezing him, her hips bucking. He pushed deep into her one last time, dropping the bullet and moving his hands to her hips to hold her steady as he tried to catch his breath.

Lacey let her head drop, gulping in air, sweat beading on her upper lip and her damp hair sticking to her cheeks.  She could still feel him inside her, although he was starting to soften, and she licked dry lips, wishing she could reach her drink.  She felt him grasp the base of the condom and pull out of her, and then there was a gentle tug at the beads inside her. He drew them out slowly, and she sighed as the last one left her.

“I’ll just be a moment,” he said.

She felt the bed move as he got up, and a moment later heard the sound of running water.  Her heart was thumping, her cheeks on fire, and she stayed where she was, on hands and knees, chest heaving.  She was pretty sure she’d collapse if she tried to move, anyway. The bathroom door closed with a click, and she heard the sound of soft footsteps.

“Are you alright?” he asked.  “You haven’t moved.”

Lacey wanted to roll her eyes.

“Oh my God!” she panted.  “Just - just give me a minute!”

She turned onto her back, huffing out air as her heart thudded in her chest, and he crawled onto the bed and lay on his side next to her, propped up on one elbow.

“We can just rest for awhile, if you like,” he said soothingly.

_Oh, you think you beat me?  Not even close, buddy! Damn, this guy has some stamina!_

“I’m fine!” she insisted.  “Just let me catch my breath and I’m gonna climb you like a bloody tree!”

He chuckled, eyes twinkling, and she wanted to kick herself for letting her persona slip.  She turned to face him, pouting a little, and ran a fingertip over his chest.

“What I meant was, I think I need a moment after that,” she purred.  “And perhaps a drink?”

He looked amused, a tiny twist to his mouth, and she wondered if it was her swift change of tone from Lacey French to Belle Delacoeur.  To his credit, he didn’t mention it.

“Let me get you something,” he said instead.

She watched as he got out of bed and poured champagne into their glasses before rummaging in that black leather bag of his, the crackle of plastic reaching her ears.  He had his back to her, but she suspected he was taking some sort of chemical stimulant to let him get hard again. That was fine with her; they still had time, and she had already had more orgasms than she had ever expected, so if he wanted to go again, she was ready for him.  In every sense. Just as soon as she had recovered, of course.

Her heart was still thudding, but she was breathing more evenly, and she sat up and took the glass of champagne from him, smiling as she settled back against the pillows and brushed stray wisps of hair from her flushed cheeks.  He got onto the bed, sitting back next to her and taking a sip of his drink, and they lay in comfortable silence for awhile. Lacey let out a contented sigh, wriggling a little in the blankets. Her skin had stopped tingling, her limbs feeling pleasantly heavy and her muscles loose.  It would have perfect to slip beneath the covers with him and spoon up together for a nap, but she was well aware that sleep would have to wait until she was back in her own apartment. A thought occurred to her, and she turned her head to face him.

“Do you live in Boston?” she asked.  He eyed her, eyes narrowing a little.

“No,” he said at last.

“Oh.”  She thought for a moment.  “You have family here?”

“I’d rather not discuss my private life, if that’s alright.”

“Right.”  She sipped at the champagne, wanting to kick herself.  This was a job, not a date. Tink had reminded her not to raise anything personal unless the client did it first. “Of course not, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“That’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” she added.  “I shouldn’t have asked. Not my business.”

“It’s fine, really,” he assured her.

Lacey sensed that he meant it, that he was trying to make her feel at ease, but she still felt like an idiot for asking, for bringing the spectre of his real life into the bedroom with them.  For all she knew he had a wife and kids. She didn’t think so, though; she got the impression that he was as lonely as she, for all his smooth ways and soft smiles. She realised she felt safe with him, that she was relaxed in his presence.  It was a rare feeling, and she told herself firmly to liven up and be on her guard. Just because a guy seemed like a decent person didn’t mean he couldn’t turn into an abusive piece of shit at a moment’s notice. There had to be a reason this guy paid for it, after all.

The thought made her sad, because she wanted to trust him, wanted him to be the person he seemed.  It was as though two halves of her brain were in conflict; the more sensible part was telling her firmly to stay in character, use up the three hours, give him a good time and show him out the door when it was over.  And the part of her that was Lacey, the _real_ Lacey, wanted to have a drink with him and ask him what books he liked and how he took his coffee.

The silence continued, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  Time was passing, though, and he would want his money’s worth.  They all did. She took a deep, calming breath, and a fortifying sip of champagne.  Condensation had formed on the glass, running down it in thin streams, and she set it down on the nightstand, turning back to face him.

“Well then,” she said. “Now that I’ve got my breath back, I think it’s time for me to make those pretty eyes of yours roll back in your head, what do you say?”

He grinned at that, dark eyes gleaming.

“I thought that’s what I was trying to do to you.”

“Yeah, well, mission accomplished,” she said bluntly.  “I’m tingling all over and if I have another orgasm I’ll break something.  Just lie back and let me get a kick out of pleasuring you, how hard can that be?”

His grin widened, and he set down his own glass.

“Well, as long as you enjoy yourself, that’s fine with me.”

 _Oh my God, who_ is _this guy?  And why the hell is he paying for it?  Damn!_

Lacey shifted onto her knees, lifting her chin to stare down her nose at him.

“Hang onto something,” she announced, and swooped in to kiss him.

Gold kissed her back, fingers sliding into her damp curls, his tongue stroking against hers.  Her breasts were brushing against his chest, a pleasant feeling, and as she began to kiss down his neck and over his chest, he let his head roll back against the pillows, eyes closed.  She sucked on a nipple, tongue swirling over it and sending ripples of pleasure through him, and he smiled at the sensation, surprised that she wanted to try to see to his pleasure rather than have him concentrate on her own.  It made a refreshing change, and he wondered if this was her first time paying for sex. It didn’t seem to be; she certainly had a collection of accessories that he hadn’t expected, but she also seemed vulnerable and a little awkward, hiding her true self behind an image that she had created and was finding it difficult to maintain.

He had noticed that her voice had changed, and was no longer the sultry, throaty purr she had used when he first entered the room.  He suspected that whomever she had been pretending to be for the night, she had given up on it. Idly, he wondered who she really was, and what she did when she wasn’t in hotel rooms with escorts.  She was too young to be a lawyer or banker, as many of his clients were. An heiress, perhaps? One of those internet celebrities he’d never heard of but that Astrid was always reading about? He supposed it didn’t matter, but a part of him wanted to know who she truly was behind the false name and the honeyed voice.  She seemed to have a good heart.

Her breasts were rubbing against his cock, making it twitch with interest, and he groaned a little, reaching up to stroke his fingers through her hair as she kissed over his belly.  He was thankful for the chemical assistance he carried; he would never have coped otherwise, and he knew he was going to feel like death the next day as it was. Belle raised her head, and he opened his eyes to meet hers.  Her mouth was dark and full, lips glistening with saliva, and for a moment he wanted to break his own rules and ask her to suck him. A wild notion, and a foolish one. Besides, it was her night, not his. She licked her lips, and reached to the side, holding up a butt plug and raising an eyebrow as she glanced back at him.

“I thought we might use this, if you’re okay with that,” she said.  “It’s hollow, you can put the bullet in it. It’ll make your toes curl, trust me.”

“Oh, I do,” he said, and realised that he meant it.  He nodded. “Alright.”

“It’ll be easier if you get on your knees.”

Lacey straightened up, shifting to the side so that he could roll over and push up on his hands and knees.  She reached for the lube, spreading plenty of it over the plug, and then onto him, before shifting position to kneel up behind him.  She pushed the plug into him slowly, gently, taking time to let him adjust to it, and he let out a low groan as it slid into him. Flicking the end of it with her finger made him jump and chuckle richly, and she grinned, reaching for the bullet and turning it on.  She slipped it inside the hollow core of the plug, and he groaned deeply.

_“Fuck!”_

Lacey smirked, one hand moving between his legs and gently stroking his balls before sliding up to grasp his cock. She began fondling him with long slow strokes of her hand, and he groaned as he rocked his hips in time with her, the muscles of his arms growing taut.

“How’s that?” she asked softly.  “Is that good?”

“So good,” he said, between gritted teeth.  “You’re so good at that.”

She drew the bullet out and let it slip back inside again, and he threw his head back with a low groan.  The sound of it called to her, made her want him again, and she licked her lips, uncertain whether he would want her to stop what she was doing.  She bent to kiss his back, the faint salty taste of perspiration on her lips as she rubbed him.

“Do you want me to keep doing this?” she murmured.  “Or do you want me to fuck you?”

He glanced over his shoulder at her, his breath heaving, and jerked his head towards the nightstand where the clock sat.

“Time’s against us,” he gasped.  “Your choice.”

She should have done the selfless thing and brought him off, but she wanted to feel him inside her again.  If it was to be their last time, she wanted to see his face and feel him fill her up once more. His cock was hard and thick in her hand, and she fumbled around in the sheets, hunting for one of the condoms.  Getting it out of the packet and onto him was difficult when her hands were covered in lube, but she managed it in the end, and he growled in pleasure as she rolled it down his length. She moved, taking the bullet out of him and turning onto her back, and he got between her legs and guided himself inside, sinking into her with a cry.  She slipped the bullet vibrator inside again, and his eyes rolled back as he let out a deep groan of pleasure. Lacey lifted her hands, pushing them up above her head against the cool pillow, and he bent his head to kiss her, tongue pushing into her mouth as he fucked her hard.

His movements grew harder, deeper, hands sliding up her arms, fingers lacing through hers, pushing her hands down into the pillows as he thrust inside her.  Lacey drew up her knees, wrapping her legs around his back, their bodies slippery with sweat and lube, tingling with vibrations, flushed with passion and their shared heat.  She could feel herself nearing climax, her limbs growing taut as she chased her pleasure, and he thrust inside her with a low cry, pumping his hips as he came. His cock pulsed, and the feel of it made a tide of bliss wash over her, her cries drowning out his.  She bucked against him, flesh tugging at him, goosebumps rippling over her skin as pleasure took her.

Gold tried to calm himself, slowing his thrusts as she writhed and moaned beneath him.  Her flesh was still clenching around him, pulling the cum from him, sending ripples of pleasure through his body.  He drew to a stop, releasing her hands and pushing up on his palms, head hanging as he tried to catch his breath. She was panting, her chest heaving, eyes closed and full lips parted and shining.  He let out a final, shuddering breath, and reached between them to grasp the base of the condom before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back with a groaning gasp. The plug was still firmly inside him, but the vibrator had fallen out; he could hear a muted buzz from somewhere on the bed, but didn’t have the energy to look for it.  Glancing to the side, he could see that the three hours were almost up.   _Just as fucking well, I might die if I have to go again._ He ran his hands over his face as he tried to steady his breathing, and Belle let out a heavy sigh.

“Whoa!” she gasped, letting an arm fall over her eyes.  “That was fucking amazing!”

“Yes.”

He couldn’t say much more than that.  It felt as though he’d been beaten up and then turned inside out, and he was sure he’d ache like hell the next day, but his body was still humming with pleasure, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever forget how good she had felt beneath him.

“Best night of my life, no question,” she added, her voice shaking a little as she tried to catch her breath.  “I mean seriously. Usually I have to spend my time stroking egos and faking orgasms. That. Was. _Awesome_!”

“I aim to please,” he said.

“No shit.”  She lowered her arm and turned on her side to face him.  “Hey, have you ever considered doing this professionally?”

He smiled lazily.  “Very funny.”

“I’m serious!” she insisted.  “I have no idea what you do when you’re not having sex, but I’m telling you it’s time wasted.  The money’s really good, you know. You could make a _killing_.”

Slowly, very slowly, Gold lifted his head up off the pillows.

_“What?”_

* * *

Saturday morning, and a fine day had brought gulls in along with the fishing boats that went in and out of Boston harbour.  Gold glanced up, watching them dance and wheel in the air above as he made his way along the street. Wailing, mewing calls filled the air around him, making it sound as though they were having a laugh at his expense.  As they should. Sighing to himself as he came to a stop, Gold rolled his shoulders, gazing up at the building which housed, amongst other businesses, _Blue Star Escort Services_.  He was tired, his limbs aching, and despite having stayed over in Boston the night before, felt as though he needed about twelve hours' extra sleep.  He wondered how Lacey was holding up. Probably far better than he.

Once they had both worked out what had happened, they were able to find the humour in the situation, although Gold had to admit it wasn’t an ideal way to meet a colleague.  Lacey had laughed about it even more than he had, but she had grown shy afterwards, and had dressed and made her exit quickly. He had been perhaps five minutes after her, heading to the motel he had booked just outside town to get a night’s sleep before going to the agency for his regular medical, and for an explanation of how he had ended up screwing a fellow escort instead of his client.

Much to his relief, Tink was back on duty at reception, grinning widely at him from beneath a loose bun of messy blonde curls.

“So, here’s the man of the hour,” she drawled.  “Who’s been a bad boy, then?”

“It wasn’t my fault,” he said patiently.  “A mix up in the bookings, that’s all. Could happen to anyone.  How did the client take it?”

“She called up, screeching about being stood up,” said Tink, with a shrug.  “Astrid couldn’t calm her down, so Blue had to take the call from the networking function.  It’s cool, she smoothed some ruffled feathers, offered a discount, and sent Graham out on a rescue mission.”

Gold sighed.  “I owe him one, in that case.  I haven’t seen this client before, but I hope she wasn’t too difficult.”

“He managed to win her over,” said Tink.  “She says she wants you next Friday, though.  No excuses, in her words. Sounds the demanding type.  You up for it?”

“Given the right chemical stimulants,” he remarked dryly, and she snickered.

“Great, I’ll confirm the booking,” she said.  “Oh, and don’t worry. Astrid isn’t handling anything more technical than the takeout order in future.”

“Is she alright?”

“Just embarrassed, really,” said Tink.  “Everyone knows, by the way. If it’s any consolation, Lacey gave you a gold star.  Actually, I think she gave you five.”

“Right.”  He glanced towards the coffee room, where he could hear the murmur of voices.  “Well. I guess I’d better go and face them.”

Tink grinned at him, and he sighed and turned on his heel, heading for the door and pushing it open.

“And here he is, the man himself!” announced Jefferson, waving his hand in an elaborate gesture.

Lacey, Astrid and Graham were slouched in the chairs around him, grinning.  The man who called himself Hook was sitting apart from them, apparently engrossed in a magazine, although he glanced up as Gold entered and scowled slightly before looking away.  Was he wearing _eyeliner_?  Gold supposed it went with the leather outfit.

“Devine, take a seat!” said Jefferson eagerly.  “The lovely Miss Delacoeur has just been telling us about how the two of you tried to fuck each other into a coma.  It sounds like a smutty version of Thunderdome!”

“Only one man entered, though,” said Lacey, with a grin, and Jefferson snickered.

“It was a simple case of mistaken identity,” said Gold evenly.

“It was the shag of the century as far as I was concerned,” said Lacey bluntly.  “Most fun I ever had with my clothes off.”

“God, I’m so jealous!” sighed Jefferson.  “My evening consisted of convincing a finance manager that I really wanted a threesome with him and his mistress, so all I have to say to you is—”  He stuck out his tongue, and Lacey smirked.

“Put it away, Sparkle-Pants, I ain’t riding that face.”

“Hey, I’m not jealous of Devine, I’m jealous of you!” protested Jefferson.  “Not that you aren’t a total _goddess_ , of course, but I always wanted to know why he gets so many repeat bookings, and you were the one lucky enough to find out!”

“Perhaps you need some pointers on technique,” said Gold, with a grin, and Jefferson winked at him.

“If you want to pass on your extensive knowledge, I’m ready anytime.”

“Stop flirting with your colleagues,” said Graham, with mock severity.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a special exception for boyfriends.”

Jefferson spread his hands.

“I just want to excel in my chosen profession!” he protested.  “You’re always saying I should take more pride in my work.”

“I’m always saying you should clean the kitchen after you cook breakfast, but you never listen to me about that,” said Graham, with a grin.  “Suddenly you’re the next Employee of the Month?”

“Well, if boinking each other is our new way to build team spirit, I’m in.”

“In your dreams,” said Gold dryly, and crossed to the coffee machine.

“Oh, _every one_ of my dreams.”  Jefferson pressed a hand to his heart, batting his eyelids.  “Especially the dirty ones.”

Gold couldn’t help grinning at that, but busied himself making coffee as the conversation thankfully moved on to topics other than his sexual prowess.  Lacey appeared at his elbow, chewing her lip nervously. She had tied up her hair, and was wearing a black top and booty shorts over tights and high-heeled boots.  She smiled a little tremulously.

“Hey,” she said.  “Sorry about that.  Everybody already knew, so - so I thought I’d better sing your praises.”

“It’s okay,” he said, and she wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, I probably shouldn’t have told Leroy,” she added thoughtfully.  “That guy couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it.”

“No matter,” he said.  “My only regret is that I lost a night’s pay.”

“Oh, crap.”  She frowned. “Hey, my guy was a no-show, but I still got paid.  Want to split it fifty-fifty?”

Gold shook his head.

“That’s your money,” he said.  “You keep it.”

“But you didn’t make anything!”

“I’ll speak to Miss Blue,” he said.  “She’s always very reasonable about mishaps.  I’m sure I won’t lose out completely on the financial side.”

“Oh, okay.  Cool.”

She chewed her lip, bouncing on her toes a little and looking uncertain, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Was there something else?” he asked gently, and she inhaled deeply, fixing him with a stare.

“I - I just wanted to say thanks,” she said in a rush.  “I wasn’t kidding when I told the others how great you were.”

Gold looked away, unsure how to react to her admission.  He knew he was good; he’d worked hard to become so, but she had made it easy for him too.

“Well, that’s my job,” he said.  “Just as it’s yours.”

“Oh, I know all about technique and all that crap,” she said impatiently.  “I can make a guy lose his mind in a hundred different ways, and I guess you can do the same with a woman, but that’s not what I meant.”

“What is it, then?”

She hesitated, as though she was unsure how to express herself.

“I - I didn’t have to pretend with you,” she said.  “Does that make sense?”

He eyed her for a moment, then nodded.

“I understand.”

“I just - I felt that I could be myself,” she added.  “That I could be Lacey. I never _want_ to be Lacey, you know? Not at work. Sometimes not even _outside_ of work, to be honest, but that’s a whole other story of self-loathing I won’t bore you with.”

Gold stared at her for a moment.  He understood that very well, and he felt again that urge to protect her, to shield her from the world and anyone that might want to harm her.

“We all have our personas,” he said neutrally.  “Sometimes it’s easier to pretend to be someone else. Someone who can handle what we do. Even enjoy it.”

She nodded vigorously.

“Anyway, I started out being Belle Delacoeur, but a little way into our time together, I was Lacey again,” she said.  “And - and that never happened before. I just - I wanted you to know.”

Gold smiled, giving her a tiny bow of his head.

“It was an honour to meet you, Lacey,” he said softly, and she sent him a wobbly smile.

“You too,” she said.  “And - and maybe I could buy you a drink sometime.”

His smile widened.

“Maybe you could.”

“Since we’ve seen each other’s O-face, small talk should be easy, right?” she added, and he blinked.

“You mean - you mean like a date?” he asked blankly, and she shrugged.

“Yeah,” she said.  “If you want.”

She was wavering, an uncertain look in her eyes, the expectation of rejection, and he felt it again, that rush of emotion, the urge to care for her.  He swallowed, nodding.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
